Against the wall
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean and Sam do it against a wall. Weecest


Sam always did have this bad habit of making Dean want to prove him wrong. Once almost landing the, then 18 year old in the hospital when Sam told him that he could run for longer than Dean with out needed a drink of water. Dean lost. Horribly. Then took to much pleasure in making Sam wait on him hand and foot. And giving him blow jobs all the time, since his legs hurt to much to fuck.

So when the 15 year old told Dean that there was no way in hell he could hold him up long enough to fuck him against a wall. He should have known it was only a matter of time.

The steam from the shower he just took followed him out as he emerged from the bathroom, almost to small towel wrapped around his waist. Dad wouldn't be back for at least a week, so he didn't feel the need to get changed in the bathroom. Not that John hadn't seen it all before, he is his son, but the amount of hickeys on his hips and chest would be hard to explain. He barely made it out of the bathroom before he was pulled to the side and pressed against the wall.

"What the" He started, but soon Deans lips were pressed over his, naked chests pushed together.

Wrapping his arms around Deans neck, he hummed lightly as the elder throughly kissed him, holding onto his hips. He was so entrapped in Deans kiss, he didn't realize that the elder pushed his towel down until his bare ass hit the wall.

"Dean, the hell?" Sam asked, pulling back, before squeaking as Dean grabbed his thighs and pulled them up.

Holding on tighter to Deans neck, Sam moaned as he ground their hips together, Deans erection pressing hard against his.

"Told me I couldn't do something baby boy and I'm here to prove you wrong" Deans smirk was almost dangerous.

"What, Dean no" Sam said, in a shaky voice as Dean let go of one of his legs and grabbed something from his pocket.

"Yes, and I don't see you making that much of a fuss" The smirk firmly in place as Deans, suddenly slick fingers, pressed against his hole.

"Fuck" He gasped as the fingers pushed in, his hole still slightly stretched from the night before.

"That isn't another no baby boy" Dean purred, kissing Sam as he worked his hole open.

"Fuck you" He panted against Deans lips.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, right here against this wall"

Adding another finger, Sam whined as Dean pressed against his prostate, his cock jerking against his stomach.

"Come'on De, want you in me already"

"For someone who didn't want this, you sure are bossy" Dean chuckled as he pulled his fingers out.

Pushing Sam up for a moment he slipped his sleep pants down, slicking up his cock. Holding onto the base, he slid Sam down slowly until he bottomed out, both of them letting out breathy moans.

"Fuck" Dean groaned, holding on tight to Sams hips as he started moving in and out.

"Dean, oh fuck" Sam moaned, his fingers digging into Deans shoulders, more than likely leaving bruises.

Pressing their lips back together, Dean moved in a faster pace, pressing Sam hard against the motel wall. Each thrust in pushed him in further, completely surrounding him, Sams muscles clenching him deliciously.

"Gonna come just like this baby, come just from my cock in you?" Dean purred against Sams neck, sucking a hickey that was already there, darker.

"Harder, please Dean. Wanna come for you, so bad" He whimpered.

Complying, Dean started slamming Sam down harder over him, the wall paper having to be hell on Sams back. The moans that were coming from him were anything but pained though as he started clenching around Deans cock. A few more hard thrusts later and Sam was coming over Deans stomach, moaning his name. With the extra pressure it was only a few more moments before he was coming with his own moan of 'Sammy'.

Pulling away from the wall, Dean moved them over to the bed, lying Sam down on the end of it before pulling out slowly. Going back and grabbing Sams towel, he cleaned up his stomach before gently cleaning up Sam.

"So what was that about not being able to do that?" Dean smirked, lying down next to Sam who slid up the bed.

"Shut up, you didn't HAVE to prove me wrong" Sam said, hissing a little as his back touched more of the matress.

"Yes I did" Dean mumbled, pulling Sam to lie on him, off of his back.

Sam smirked gently. "Bet you couldn't do it in the shower"


End file.
